


Fool

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: of_the_moon100, Drabble, F/M, Het, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji would be cool if he wasn't such a dork. SanjixNami.





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Fool
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: SanjixNami, het, nothing else really.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own One Piece.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For of_the_moon100’s first challenge.

Occasionally it would even surprise Nami how easily Sanji would act like a fool around her.  
  
When he wasn’t proclaiming his love and spinning around idiotically the guy was actually somewhat cool and attractive, and it pained her sometimes that he acted this way. Who could take such a ridiculous display seriously? She certainly couldn’t, and she found herself far more annoyed by his affections than perhaps she should.  
  
However, even though he acted like this, she knew he would do anything for her and in a way it was kind of cute. Even if he was a total idiot.


End file.
